Valvus
Valvus is an advanced robot created by CompanionNardole. There are multiple Valvus robots but they can all combine to create one giant, powerful Valvus. The robot's design references multiple games and software created by Valve. Appearance Valvus' body consists of three mechanical shapes combined together with strong, grey tubes. The spherical shape at the top of it's body is decorated with orange paint and has an open hole that fires portals. The cylindrical shape is decorated with the Steam logo and is equipped with a dark grey belt. This dark grey belt holds nine LED lights. The cuboid shape at the bottom is home to the robot's eye, designed to resemble the eye of a sentry turret from the Portal video game series. Attached to the cuboid shape is two spindly mechanical legs that the robot uses to walk around. The robot has two arms attached to the cylindrical shape. It's right arm fires explosions shaped like the crowbar from the Half Life video game series while it's left arm holds a red valve. History The company Valve came under a lot of pressure when competition began to increase against their game Team Fortress 2, a free-to-play online shooter. Gabe Newell, the managing director became very stressed and decided that Valve needed to assert their superiority. In order to do this, he began to create human-sized robots he called Valvus. He set them out on the world to kill the 'filthy casuals' and to convert the every hardcore gamer into a Team Fortress 2 player so that all competition could be wiped out. Oh Pi decided to take on the thousands of Valvus robots and began destroying them with ease. To prevent this, the robots combined into one gigantic Valvus robot and got into a fight with Oh Pi and Nurth. Multiple other Valvus robots also combined into gigantic Valvus robots and a big fight broke out. The battle got even wilder when one robot's portal weapons got damaged, causing it to randomly create portals throughout time and space. One portal linked to another portal in the sea and caused a mass flood that destroyed all of the Valvus robots, which in turn closed off all of the existing portals. Abilities Valvus has multiple weapons and tools. These are: * Portals: Valvus is able to fire orange and blue portals anywhere it pleases as long as it is within range. However, if effectively damaged, these portals can go anywhere out of range and even through time itself. * Crowbar Explosives: Valvus can fire crowbar-shaped explosives from his right arm. They are very powerful and travel at quick speeds. * Valve: Valvus carries a red valve with his left arm. This valve serves no function other than to turn clockwise or anti-clockwise whenever a different class is chosen. * Nine Classes: Valvus wears a grey belt lined with nine LEDs. Depending on which LED is active, Valvus is functioning under a certain class, each with different capabilities. These nine classes are Pyro, Engineer, Spy, Heavy, Sniper, Scout, Soldier, Demoman and Medic. Each class is based on the nine classes from the Team Fortress 2 video game and as such, Valvus gains the abilities of those classes. * Laser Eye: While Valvus mainly uses it's eye for tracking, it can fire heated lasers capable of burning through most materials. Trivia * Valvus is responsible for releasing Verri Opee from the After Time. Do you like Valvus? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Oh Pi Category:Robots Category:Antagonists